


In the Green Room

by StarrySummers04



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Before appearing on the Ellen Show - Timmy was a wreck of nerves so Armie tries to calm him down the only way he knows how.





	In the Green Room

Armie loved going on chat shows, there was something more comfortable about having a genuine conversation with someone instead of just being asked question after question. It was also nice to go with the flow of conversation instead of having to stick to a specific topic.

The first time Armie met Ellen was after he’d been in The Social Network and he’d had a wonderful time. She was so sweet and kind and never made Armie feel nervous. She asked some questions but let him guide the conversation and she didn’t pry too much. She never mentioned things or asked you to elaborate on things that made you visibly uncomfortable. He’d been on the show several times since this initial meeting and had become quite good friends with the host. Armie even received texts and calls from her, with no particular topic of conversation other than to catch up.

Timmy had grown up watching the Ellen Show and couldn’t believe that he was going to be on the show to talk about a small, independent film that he’d done 18 months ago. But to say he was nervous would be an understatement.

Timmy was terrified, he had never been on a chat show before and his first one was The Ellen Show? How was he supposed to function? Timmy had never been more nervous before. Armie had reassured him that it was going to be fine, he was going to be there the whole time. Somehow, this wasn’t reassuring to Timmy. He was still terrified. Although, he did feel much better knowing he wouldn’t have to do this alone.

Once in the green room, Armie was quite happily sat on the sofa, looking through his phone, probably picking fights with bigots on social media whereas Timmy was nervously pacing. He was practically shaking. “Sweet Tea, come and sit with me. Ellen is great, it’s going to be great and we’ll mainly be talking about the film. If you need me to, I’ll take charge with the talking.” Armie offered, holding an arm out for Timmy to crawl into.

“I’m scared.” He mumbled, curling further into Armie’s embrace.

“That’s normal, you’re only human, Timmy.” Armie smiled, gently whist pressing a kiss to the mop of curls atop his young love’s head. “Ellen will completely understand. She’s not scary, her reputation is, but she isn’t. Besides, she’s going to love you. I don’t know how anyone couldn’t love you. I certainly do.” Armie assured. Timmy buried his face in Armie’s neck. “Is there anything I can do to take your mind off what is clearly worrying you?” Armie asked, Timmy shook his head but Armie pulled away and pressed his lips against Timmy’s in a searing kiss. If one thing was going to take Timmy’s mind off his nerves, it was sex.

Whilst keeping Timmy’s mouth occupied, Armie began to move his hands down to Timmy’s lap. He gently cupped the younger actor through his jeans, rubbing to get a response. Timmy moaned into the kiss, much more quietly than he would if Armie wasn’t keeping his mouth occupied. Armie then began to undo the button on Timmy’s jeans single-handedly as the other one was running through his love’s curls. Armie loved playing with Timmy’s curls. When Timmy’s cock was free from the constraint of his jeans, Armie pulled away from Timmy’s mouth so that Armie could pull away from Timmy and sink to his knees, guiding the brunette’s cock into his mouth.

Timmy stuffed his fist into his mouth, not wanting to make too much noise at the incredible sensation of having Armie’s warm mouth around him. Armie rarely did this but, God, did he know how to use his mouth. Armie did enjoy rimming but he didn’t tend to suck cock – that was more Timmy’s thing. But for now, Armie was the one on his knees. It didn’t take long for Timmy to cum down Armie’s throat, needing to release all of the tension that had been building up from his nerves.

Armie quickly tucked his partner away, knowing Ellen would be coming to see them and introduce herself to Timmy before they went out in front of the audience. Armie’s timing was perfect, no sooner than Armie had returned to being seated on the sofa beside Timmy – Ellen entered the room and Timmy was shaking with nerves again. It was good whilst it lasted.


End file.
